


The Prey Master

by DerekSkyshadow



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekSkyshadow/pseuds/DerekSkyshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tail where Judy Hopps, youngest agent, is sent undercover to explore and infiltrate the largest manor in Zootopia by one of the wealthiest mammal there, Nicholas Piberius Wilde. She expected a rich, snooty mammal with no care for others but his own… until she sees the truth of him, his ways and why he is simply known as, The Prey Master</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Prey Master

**Author's Note:**

> So new slate, one of four i will be releasing. It took almost two weeks to write this. I know long Intro but the rest of the chapters will be less. Not sure the chapters yet but for now, the first chapter is clean. Every other chapter will have smut. Enjoy!  
> No edit sorry! No co-author! >

The mansion that stood before her look daunting if not large at best. Probably one of the few ones inside of Zootopia. It itself was on the hill between Savanna Central and the Rainforest district, right on the hill of the Marshlands.  
What was disorienting is the fact that the front of the house was on a hill and that you had to pass a Black gate in front with its own security. However, it seemed that the moment anyone arrived, seen by the cameras, is the gate either opens or you get a stern warning, following by two holes that would appear on the side of the small walls that support the gate. No one dared to look inside or stood around long enough to find out.  
From the gate, the driveway lead about a small hill to the house. The driveway was lined with brown colored bricks that mimicked the house's somewhat outdated but well kept exterior. The grass of either side was greener there than possibly anywhere else. The driveway also sat in the middle that made a circle around it, a fountain, with both a prey and predator angel shooting water from their mouths.

Now came the two massive doors. They were massive, meant to accommodate any animal from the largest giraffe to smaller doors to the size for the smallest gerbil. The doors looked like oak-wood with solid gold handles and a gray padded door bell.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. She was about to knock before stopping and letting out a grunt and growling to herself.  
“Ugh… come on! You can do this! You can do this!” she repeated to herself. “You need to do this! I need to do this! This is your only chance and you do not want to screw this up! Come on Judy! You need to--”  
The door opened, she quickly jumped back to compose herself. The door revealed a white tailed deer, a doe at that, to open the door. She was a good head and a half taller than Judy, standing in a maid's outfit with piercing light hazel eyes.  
“Oh… you must be Judy!” she spoke in a kind yet cheerful manor.  
Judy had regained her composure and quickly nodded.  
“Yes… uh yeah I am… Judy Hopps! I here because… well I was called for my application from a Mr. …. Wilde?”  
The doe gave a nod, keeping her cheerful smile.  
“Of course. He is expecting you any moment. Come in, please.”  
The grey bunny slowly entered as the doe moved to the side. Once inside, the doe quickly closed the door as saw immediately that Judy stood there with awe and a gaping mouth.  
Just entering, Judy saw the most decorated entrance ever with a large staircase just in front with the largest chandelier hanging over her. The floor was heated beneath her feet but the large room carried a gentle cool that made her easily forget how warm it was outside.  
The doe giggled a bit and smiled, gently placing her hooves on her.  
“Breathtaking isn't it?”  
Judy couldn't respond but she nodded.  
“Come now, there will be more to see when we do the tour, but for now, Master Wilde awaits.”  
Judy quickly shook her head and followed the doe up the amazing stairs. The hedges of each step had been decorated with gold while the handles had a brass polish over solid wood. The amazing feeling of passing her paws through it was like the smoothest material ever. Each step brought her closer to the top, where it separated to the right and left.  
The doe lead Judy to the left. Judy did however find it surprising that there was no giant picture hanging of Wilde himself. Usually when those that do, tend to have huge egos. At least… so she has been told.

The left opened a door… which lead to a hallway of more doors. Just in the hallway alone, Judy counted 10 doors, and that was without passing through the Corridors that left to who knows to how many more doors. Again, there were no pictures of that lined the hallway but there were pictures of other mammals, foxes mostly but among them were others as well. They approached the third to the left.  
Gently opening, the doe poked her head in first.  
“Master Wilde?”  
“Is she here?” asked a smooth, gentle voice from within. Judy tried to peek in.  
“Yes, she is.”  
“Send her in, please.”  
She opened the door to allow Judy in, immediately seeing they were in an office of sorts. A huge one at that, with an entire wall lined with books, to the left were various picture of what Judy assumed to be documents of great importance. PHDs, certificates, pictures of various famous mammals with whom seem to be with Wilde. Another door to the left back where it probably lead to another room.  
A large oak desk sat in the middle with typical but expensive desk items you would see. Three large screens sat side by side along with notes, assorted papers, lamps, ink and quills(who still uses inks and quills?) and more.  
However she was staring at the large brown chair, the back facing towards her. She gave a small gulp and slowly approached the desk.  
“Please… sit.” came the voice over the large chair. “Thank you Alina, that will be all.” The doe bowed and slowly closed the door, leaving an uneasy silence for Judy. The chair made no obligation of moving and she wondered if she half expected to just speak to him like this. The chair then turned and Judy saw him.

She only saw pictures of him, really just that. Online or whatever she could find in the archives. Seeing him here and now, she was somewhat… surprised by how he looked. An orange and red coat, blended with his body from head to tail. He wore a nice business suit but nothing so high up there. His piercing green eyes met her violent eyes and she almost lost herself in there. Not a piece of fur was out of place from his muzzle to his ears. He was a good head taller than her but he had a calm aura going on with him. He could almost pass for just a regular mammal down the street.  
“Ms. Hopps. So glad you can arrive.” he spoke, an upper voice then we he spoke to his maid. It was almost, casual. “I hope the drive here wasn't difficult.”  
Judy gave a somewhat nervous giggle.  
“Well… it wasn't hard to miss the… biggest mansion here. The Zu'ber driver thought I was crazy for even getting this close. He mentioned some ridiculous stories about here.”  
“I hope nothing disturbing?” he asked softly.  
“Nope!” she answered almost immediately. “Just minor nonsense, you know?”  
Nick gave a small, knowing nod before pulling up on his screen her files. She knew he was researching her, background, history and more. His face remained stoic for a time, almost difficult to tell what he was thinking, let alone if something of interest came up. She however couldn't stop staring around his office though, still more interesting here than anywhere she has been before.  
With a clear throat, he spoke out without turning to her.  
“So I see here that you come from BunnyBurrows?”  
Judy gave a small nod.  
“Yes, Mr. Wilde. Born and raised there, so you got yourself a country girl here, hehe.” she said laughing nervously but saw he made no indication of it. She then dropped her fake smile and tried to remain cool.  
There was another moment of silence before speaking again.  
“May I ask what brought you to Zootopia?”  
She paused. Her nose wrinkled in thought before slowly responding.  
“I wanted to become a Police Officer, you know first Bunny Cop ever to join the ZPD but uh… didn't pan through. So… I tried to find other areas in the ZPD and couldn't find anything. I needed money soon but I didn't want to return home a failure, so I began looking around for jobs. This one… happened to have caught my eyes and just took it.”

He looked away from the screen and focused on her. Again, his face remained stoic but she could feel his eyes studying her, almost reading her eyes and into her soul.  
“So… you were looking for a random job and you just randomly picked my job and… took it?”  
She swallowed and gave a small nod.  
“And did you do any research on what this job held, let alone whom you would be working for?”  
“I...” she paused, trying to think of the words to say. “Like I said, I needed money but… I didn't want to go back home a failure. I had hoped that… maybe if I could find a job, then train some more on the side, maybe get a chance back into ZPD.”  
Nick absorbed her words and looked towards his screen then back to her.  
“I am not sure why the ZPD didn't take you in. From what I see, you made news being the first bunny to graduate as an officer. Valedictorian, beating out other mammals by miles and even impressing the mayor of Zootopia to come to a normal Graduation ceremony for you. It just… baffles me why they didn't want you in the ZPD.”  
Judy felt her ears drop and a small hiccup came to her throat but held back any sadness.  
“I guess… when it comes to Zootopia and the ZPD, they wanted the bigger, maturer, animals to tackle the cases. I mean… I spent my whole life for this and coming here, thinking that...”  
“...Anyone can be anything?” Wilde finished for her.  
“Well… yeah. I barely got a week to do it before… they just… let me go. I would have stayed a Meter Maid for god knows how long but I knew that wasn't what I wanted. Not to mention the chief kept bringing me down more and more. I practically begged on my knees to put me on a real case. I landed it… but… he gave me three days to handle one assignment. The leads were… nonexistent, the amount of info I had was little and because I wasn't on the system, I had no resources. Soon enough, three days had gone and I couldn't find a thing.  
She inhaled deeply, exhaled and inhaled again, holding back another hiccup.  
“The chief made me turn in my badge and that was it for me. After that, I needed to find work to stay here or go back home… and I couldn't do that.”

Nick remained silent as he stared at the bunny before him. Each word was a tug at his heart, but… there was something more there, something he hadn't seen in any other mammal. Determination, conviction and to seek a better future. She tried her best, but where others pulled her down, she remained strong to where she was willing to proof her superiors wrong.  
He liked seeing spirit in the small ones… especially ones that were considered the weak ones.

“That is quite a tale, Ms. Hopps. A saddening one at that, yes, but that is not a reason to hire you here.”  
Judy sighed, a single tear running down her cheek.  
“I understand Mr. Wilde. I thank you...”  
“I am not done yet.” he said sharply. Judy jumped a little at the sudden change of voice.  
“You applied here seeking a job because you need money, yet you wish to try to atone your skills to apply for the ZPD again, despite how it turned out?”  
Judy nodded, brushing away her tear.  
“My family always called me the odd one out. The 'Tryer'. The one that won't back down or won't give up. I want to go back, get another chance and try to prove my worth to them, make them see that I am not just some Token Bunny. We get called out because we are supposed to be the 'Cute' ones or the 'Adorable' ones and… I just got tired of that. I want to prove that not all of us are just the simple ones. That we can't be tough, or brave, or strong. I want to prove to the world that I can be better than others and that anyone can truly be anything. To try my best at being the best I can be.”  
Her voice had changed greatly. From the saddened, somewhat broken bunny, to a growing and strong female, one whom has a voice to be heard. One willing to be the Valkyrie amongst her own kin and show them whom she was. What she was willing to do and how far. That is what impressed Wilde. That is what he was looking for.  
With a small smirk, he spoke a bit more firmly.  
“I won't give you the job as the maid but… I can find an alternative that might suit your… better qualifications.”  
Her ears perked up, almost detecting some joy in his voice, or rather the excitement. None of it sounded evil or even carried something hidden.  
“I will tell you what it is but first I truly must ask. What do you know of me?”  
Judy paused.  
“Well, other then your extremely rich, one of the richest Zootopians in history. That you have investments in multiple companies and...”  
“No, no, nothing like that,” he interrupted. “I mean, what 'tittles' 'names' or other nonsense have your heard from me?”  
He sounded almost intrigued at what she has been told or has even overheard from others. The glint in his eyes was bright and she wondered if there were even right answers to that.  
With careful considerations, she spoke softly.  
“Um… from what I have heard or known just off my paw, that they give you odd names and that you only have...” she hesitated. “Prey…. For maids or servants. That you secretly have a hoard of them underneath your mansion or have some secret… um liking to them.” she spoke the last words near a whisper but nonetheless, he had heard them.  
He just gave her a raised eyebrow.  
“And what do you think of all that?”  
Judy thought for a moment.  
“If they are ridiculous or not?”  
He nodded.  
“Well, they sound pretty ridiculous. I mean, just the few moments you have spent talking to me, you seem… are a pretty nice mammal. I couldn't imagine all that being true.”  
Nick slowly grew a grin.  
“It's funny how some legends don't turn out to be false now, isn't it?”  
Judy felt caution signals going up in her head. Nick however quickly rebuttaled any rising fear or worry she may have.  
“Now, when I say that they are true, but not in the way you think. With mammals seeing a fox as rich as the richest stars, they are willing to throw lies or some wild stories into the mix. More or less, I believe they don't like knowing that there is a fox richer than them.”  
Yeah, the prejudice with foxes were high and Judy guessed that even with Nick being rich and all, he would still get some kind of backlash or even get gossip stories about it.  
“I can't honestly imagine how that must feel like.” she answered truthfully. “And for what is worth, I think that you being rich just shows everyone that they can't always judge a book by its cover.”  
“Indeed,” quipped Wilde. “But for now, the truth of the matters. Yes, I do have Prey maids and… well I don't call them 'servants'. They are 'maids' but that is the lesser name for them.”  
“Lesser?”  
“They are to me more than that. They are my friends, they are my co-workers, they are my family and they enjoy the lives that I have given them here. Many have asked why I only have Prey for 'Maids' and not Predators, and I always respond truthfully to them.” Judy leaned in a bit to hear it. Nick gave a slow response. “Their presence keeps the animal at bay.”  
That was the response. It was simple… yet it went further than that. Judy knew that meant more, much more than its simple purpose. The grin that was on him never left as he waited for Judy to contemplate the phrase.  
Predators and Prey have been enemies for eons. Instinct outweigh logic and reasoning. Hunger outweighs peace. The reverse of all those came at the dawn when two opposing forces came together to form, unison. Predator and Prey began working together harmoniously to build a better future.  
Even today, some prejudice still lingers and its difficult to kick out instincts even. Its more or less something you build over time but never truly let go. What was being discussed here was that Wilde preferred Prey over Predator because being surrounded by your peace then your aggression. If he surrounded himself with predators, he would most likely get the instincts to act along side with them and would target prey. Sometimes Predators triggered other predators and wouldn't end well for prey. If you surrounded yourself with prey, then you have to be calm, always being aware that you are surrounded by those whom sought peace and unison.  
'Keeping the Animal at bay', was for him to not become the snarky, somewhat loose cannon that some predators tend to forget. Even smaller, calmer predators can be viscous if need be. In here though for him, he was surrounded by the peace that could keep his inner animal at bay. He says he treats them like 'family' or 'friends', which remains to be seen but, for the first time, Judy saw a side in a predator she has never seen before. It got her curious what else Mr. Wilde was hiding.  
“So… the Prey keep you… calm?” she asked.  
He nodded.  
“More or less, they are somewhat embodiments of peace which I fine great comfort in.”  
“And the rest of the stories?”  
He flashed his teeth before turning to his computer.  
“I do have maids underneath my mansion, but they work nocturnally or take shifts when one of my maids from the days are unable to work.”  
“May I ask, how many maids you have?”  
“10.” he answered quickly. “Six in the day, four in the night. Though no two maids are the same species. I give many species a chance to work here. The day maids have a deer, which you have already met before. A zebra, a koala, a mouse, a porcupine, and a kangaroo. For the nocturnal, we have a fruit bat, a skunk, a pangolin and an opossum. You will meet them sooner or later and that is it for those whom work for me.”  
“Others live here?” she asked.  
“Besides me?” he joked. She didn't laugh but she did give a small hint of a smile, knowing that he was trying to be funny. “Two of my maids have family members that live here. Alina has a sister living here with her and the Kangaroo, whose name is Kyiga, has a daughter with another one on the way.”  
Well that answered all the questions but one. And Judy really didn't want to bring it up again because of fear, embarrassment or worse. Nick however didn't seem to forget but, he did notice how she grew a bit red around the cheeks and was begging to ask. He gave a grin, in-predatory but still just a menacing. It was like he wanted her to be teased by it. The game of silence between the two lasted longer than she had hoped.  
“Go ahead… ask.” was the simple command.”The title.”  
“Prey Master?” she asked a bit cautiously. “that you love prey?” He kept his grin, wanting to hear her ask the question again. She really didn't want to but her curiousness and fear outweighed her sanity to not know.  
“Do. You. Love. Prey?” she gushed, barely managing to make out every word.  
Nick kept his grin and leaned in, almost as if he was to whisper to her in her ears.

“I. Love. Prey.” he said softly, with each word rolling over the other. Judy was now beyond red and sweaty, nervous and fearful but at the same time curious and happy and confused and all rolled into one.  
He loved watching her squirm. Thinking she might have a total melt down, he spoke calmly, lowering his grin to a friendly smile.  
“I love prey mammals, Judith but...” he paused. He cleared his throat and spoke a bit more professionally. “I do not love or force my love onto my maids or others. I have been with… prey mammals before but never is it forced or bribed or even any time where one doesn’t want it. I respect their decisions and I make sure they know the risks.” Judy somewhat visibly relaxed but some tension still lingered and her eyes were now filled with more curiousness than the fear or oddity that was there but a moment ago. “I care for each one that I do bed with but I do not go with anyone just whom wants it or seeks my wealth and fame. In fact, any that I do spend time with is confidential and never exposed. And before you ask, yes, I have been with predators but not because I failed with them, I turned to prey.” Judy had opened her mouth but closed it back up.  
“My heart is… unhinged yet. I do it for a solace I seek but can't have. I fill my time trying to care for them that I rarely give emotion or thoughts to myself. Any rich mammal could spend money or time with any other species, seeking that thrill of multiple partners and all but for me, its not the satisfaction of it, its the taboo and the fear that comes with it.”  
“Fear?” Judy asked hesitantly.  
Nick sighed and laid back in his chair, almost making a squeak on it.  
“I have been with many predators but, never could I find love or even joy with anyone of them. I spent a lifetime trying to find my polar opposite and find connections. When I started taking my prey maids some 15 plus years ago, the pole more or less shifted so I felt stable. I felt, not complete but rested and...” he chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “There is no other way to say it but, when I took them all in, I felt, 'OK' for a lack of a better term. I felt satisfied, content and that came with a deep fear. A fear knowing that I may never love a predator in my life but… I may love a prey. One whom is my polar opposite and the fear that not comes with loving a prey but falling for one and through the public's eyes, we are the monstrosity.”

“But… shouldn't it matter how others feel?” she asked, somewhat speaking confidently. “IF two mammals are happy, shouldn't they worry for themselves?”  
“Is that how you feel, Judy? That predator and prey can be together? That they can share a life with one another?” His voice was neutral but there was an inner whine that hoped that Judy did support this and that she wouldn’t ridicule him for it.

She hesitated. The question didn't come up often enough that Judy would always give out a solid response. Sure, her parents had raised her, teaching her that 'Love is love, live and let live.' However, they never showed any huge malice towards odd couples but they were also ones never to support it. She figured it out herself that anyone can love anyone. Predator and prey, males to males, females to females and so on but… she herself had never loved anyone, let alone had a crush since her whole life as been the focus of becoming a police officer.  
Nick had been staring at her, waiting for a response.  
“I believe that…” She inhaled and released slowly. “I was raise to allow anyone to be with anyone as long as they are both in love. If you do end up… falling in love with a prey, whom am I to judge or anyone else to judge? You both… should be allowed to live happily and no one should stop you.”

Nick stared at her, his green eyes meeting her violet eyes. Something stirred in him, something that he hadn't felt in a long time. Hope? Redemption? A sign? Even he was not sure, so he played it cooly.  
Judy spoke before he managed a response.  
“I do have to ask though… why did you tell me all this?” she paused, considering her next words carefully. “Aren't you afraid I might… say something to the public or something?”  
“Will you?” he asked almost right away.  
“I would never...”  
“Then I trust you then.”  
“… just like that?”  
“Just like that.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I have been interviewing you this whole time, Judy. From the moment you sat down to when we went way off topic of the job to now. I wanted to know you, more and more. I wanted your reactions, I wanted to see your fears, your curious nature, and to see every reaction to see if you qualify.”  
“I thought I wasn't going to be a maid?” she quipped.  
“Your not.” he replied. “I actually have another job in mind and I wanted to test how you would handle it.”  
“Did… did I pass?”  
“With flying colors and more.”  
She felt a sudden calm surround her and even a little excitement but the question came up.  
“What is the job?”  
Nick regrew his grin.  
“Should you choose to accept this job, you will become my… own personal body guard.”  
Judy went blank. She blinked once. Then again, and again before her brain fully rebooted.  
“A… body guard? Me?” Nick nodded. She opened her mouth to respond but couldn't. How could she? A body guard? It was a thrilling job of its own, not unlike the ZPD but… it was still a job that did involve protecting mammals. But what made her qualify for a body guard, let alone to a fox?  
_Ohh bad brain! No prejudice thoughts!_  
“I don't think that I could qualify to be your body guard. I'm just a bunny and I mean I don't have...”  
“A Valedictorian from the Police Academy? A perfect steady record of both combat and weapons training?” His points were solid and Judy knew that being a body guard was a bit more simpler then being an officer. “Not to mention that I pretty much can double or even triple what a normal cop would get. Heck, you would get free room, service, food and you even have a large yard to train in.” Her ears perked up at that. “You still want to be an officer, that is fine but here you can get training and hopefully make it back in… unless you would like to stay here permanently. In which case, not only would you be my bodyguard but you can also support or even help Zootopia by protecting its interest.”

“What Interests would or could you have that you would require a bodyguard for, let alone what can harm Zootopia if something happen to you?” she asked a bit apprehensive now.  
Nick clicked his tongue and looked towards his screen.  
“Being one of the richest also means being one of the most targeted here. The saying goes that, 'You cannot become a Billionaire without making a few enemies,' is truth without a doubt. Politics, government, businesses and more will come screaming at you, begging for your money or your support. The second you do say 'no' to any one of them, you just planted a big target on your back. It has been since my ancestors have worked with earlier prey parties of intrests.  
“As for the interests that help Zootopia, it is mostly for politics and business. For me, I am trying to cut off fossil fuels and find alternatives, give money to local charities, schools and such, instead of to government and higher businesses. Many say that if they work with me, that they will give money back to the lower class but truth is, they won't. They will use and abuse them, try to get more profits, and leaving them with nothing. Hence, when you call them out on it, they already know you are too smart for them.”  
He chuckled, Judy not finding the joke.  
“These businesses, office parties and such, they all hate rich and smart. For them, its a… its a taboo or a crime against their very souls that if you are extremely 'stupid rich' without the 'stupid'. Celeberties, rising businesses, 't the next biggest thing', all of it influenced by the higher ups. Some times its something simple, your phone giving you the weather for the day when you wake up, or the news. And any of them whom see profit will try and take it. Those that turn them down or aren't under their control, tend to be... 'viscous', more so than the angriest of predators. They will try everything in their power to control the smaller assets so that they get more money in the end, and will change it so it better suits their needs along the way. They will play it off as a popular brand, marketing it heavily and out shinning other smaller businesses. They will then cut costs where possible, rise prices unnecessarily and target a set of individuals and so on.” He paused, inhaling a deep breath, trying to steady his rising anger, and exhaling a steady breath. Judy could practically hear his heart slow at this.  
“My family have all know that for years which is why we played our money safely. We put the benefits of Zootpia before other business which have helped us out.”  
Judy has absorbed all the words he had spoken and felt a new inkling for Wilde. She was really sure that he wanted to protect Zootopia and its assets, rather taking on a few enemies than the whole of Zootopia. He was rich, smart and ridiculously nice and here… here she was judging him the moment she walked into the door.

“And your family… they have, protected Zootopia from the start?”  
“We have,” responded Wilde. “But, if you truly wish to know more, I would tell you my history… if you accept my position.”

Judy paused. The lingering voices in the back of her head told her she had a job to do and that was to do whatever it took to get in. She gave herself a few moments to think before giving him a sharp nod and a large smile.  
“I will.”  
Nick grew a satisfied smile and reached over with his paw. She met his and they shook.  
“Thank you, Ms Hopps.”  
“Call me Judy, sir.”  
“And you will call me Nick.” he responded back to her. “IF you are going to work with me, I don't want none of this 'Mr. Wilde' or 'Master' stuff. Obviously with new guests or others are around it is custom to say it but when its just us, its just us.”  
Subtle, she thought. I like that.  
“Great!” she spoke, almost in a giddy manner. “When do you want me to start?”  
“Well, I assume you have to pack your belongings to your current location and pay off any payments left?”  
She nodded then thought.  
“You want me to move in right away?”  
“Of course!” he responded in great joy. “I want you to be as prepared as you can be. Grab your belongs, everything you can.”  
“I don't have a lot.”  
“Even better!'” He reached down to his desk and pulled out a card. He handed to her, Judy saw a name and a phone number underneath. “Call them and they will come pick you and your belongings up. Send any payments, fees and all that to this address and I will pay it off.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Nick gave her a look with a smile. His paw gestured to everything.  
Judy let out a happy scoff.  
“Right. Thank you.”  
She stood up and released a deep breath that show all her tension have left her body.  
“Thank you so much for this, Mr… Nick. It may not be my dream...”  
“But its a start, sweetheart. So go, pack up, finish anything off in the big city that you need to take care of and if possible, come back by tonight.”

 

Judy had been escorted out of the house by the doe, Alina.  
“Congrats are you new job, Ms. Hopps.”  
“Thank you. I honestly didn't know what to expect when I came here.”  
The doe gave a warm smile.  
“Not many of us do. I too thought it was going to be a degrading job working for a predator but it is not. Mr. Wilde has treated me and the other better than even some of our own families. Without him, me and my sister would never have left the Ghettos and I would still be working two jobs just trying to support the both of us.”  
Judy paused and turned to her.  
“Wait, it was just you and just your sister?”  
The doe dropped her smile a bit but it stayed where Judy knew it was still gentle.  
“My mother had been sick for many years and it was only until I turned 18 and my sister 7, that she has passed. We had some money to help, even with my mother's family supporting us but I could never get my sister the proper life she needed or deserved. When I applied to Master Wilde's job 5 years prior, I couldn't believe what he had given us. A home, a job I can enjoy, a school where my sister is getting the proper education and I am no longer worrying for us both in the environment we grew in. If I wish to go back to school, I can choose which ever I want. Like you, it may not have been the dream job I wanted but, its a job I am most satisfied in and the love Master Wilde has given us is beyond what I expected from any Zootopian.”  
The praise she practically sang for him was almost warming Judy's heart and it just made it worse when she realized that in the end… it was just a set up.

“Thank you for that.” responded Judy. She gave her a kind smile. “I truly hope that… I can enjoy it here, especially the way you make him sound.”  
The deer gave a small giggle and gave her nod.  
“I promise you will not regret it. I will see you soon!”  
Judy nodded and began making her way off the steps. The door closed behind her and she released a shaky breath. She then calmly walked down the pathway and towards the gate, where she quickly made her way out down the hill.

 

She walked out far enough so that the mansion was behind the hill and the view of Zootopia was in full. She walked towards the edge of hill, a gentle path laid where she could see all of Zootopia and its districts. From Tundratown, to Sahara Square, and Downtown with the towering Skyscrapers in the middle.  
She pulled out her phone and pressed a button set on speed dial.  
It took a single ring for a voice to respond.  
“This is Bogo.” responded the rough voice of the caped buffalo.  
“This is Agent Hopps. I have successfully landed a position inside of the target location.”  
“Position acquired?”  
She hesitated a bit before responding.  
“Bodyguard, sir.”  
He paused before responding with a snort of amusement.  
“This works better than anticipated. You will be a lot closer to him all the time. I assume he has offered housing?”  
“He has.” she then thought. “How will we communicate?”  
Bogo responded with a sigh.  
“I think that he would give you some free time but we don't want you to start taking days off right away. And not just anyone can walts in to his mansion, let alone near the area. He has some workers in the night as well?”  
“Affirmative. Four nocturnal mammals working nights. Though as far as I can tell, he has no other security details other than cameras and fences. No guards either.”  
“Still,” Bogo responded with a grunt. “I rather not take any chances that Nick my have any reason to believe he is being watched.” There was another pause. “Anything to report so far though?”  
Judy felt odd to even think it but she wanted to tell Bogo so far he was a good guy. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding on Bogo's end, however, she too wasn't fully sure yet.  
“Our Intel may be off or misinterpreted.”  
“Explain.” he ordered.  
“From the single maid that I have met, Nick is fair and just. He has no ill intends for the Prey that work for him not have I seen any signs of foul play in there. Some actually come to…” She hesitated on saying the world 'love'. It will still to early. “… enjoy him. I believe that Mr. Wilde does take care of them to the point where they feel safer around him than others.”  
“Do you wish to put that on your report?”  
“Yes, sir. Though I also ask if there was something else that needed to be uncovered here? The 'Prey Master' rumor is somewhat incoherent if the maids seem fine.”  
There was no response from him right away though she could here him shuffling papers and typing on the computer.  
“We have no solid evidence or even a possible lead but rumors have surfaced that he has a small mob connection to Mr. Big in Tundratown. Mr. Big is a sort of wild card. He doesn’t pose much a threat to Zootopia or most of its inhabitants but we can never be sure whats on the inside. So if he does have anything on them, find out. He has some contacts with the Mayor, not sure if its political or not, seemingly not since he's a fox.”  
A twinge appeared on her face but quickly disappeared.

“Lastly, he has some big contacts heading his way.”  
“When you mean big?”  
“… as in in 'Big Oils', 'Big Government', and other 'Bigs' that you and I cannot touch.”  
“Nick said that he is staying away from any of those, preferring to stay away from those kind of businesses. He knows that they would exploit Zootopia as a whole.” She hadn't realized she had called him out on a first name basis but Bogo seemed to not notice.  
“It has been known that Wilde and his family have been a great help in the upbringing of Zootopia for a great number of years. Personally, I have never met the mammal, but anyone can change, Hopps. Keep an I on Wilde if he decides to go south.”  
_Because he's a fox_ she almost said.  
“Roger that. As for communications?”  
Bogo gave a small humming for thought.  
“He won't monitor your calls because you are just starting out but, in case he does, use me as a family alias.”  
“Cool!” she nearly yelled, jumping excitedly. “OH! I can call you Uncle B! Or maybe uncle Bob! No wait, those aren't rabbit names? Do you have to be an uncle or can you be like a cousin or brother? I got 275 of them so I could probably use one of their names...”  
The chief snorted on the other side.  
“Focus Hopps! You don't get to pick the name. For now, just get any important info on Wilde and report by weeks end. Again, make sure your cover stays as such and make no tempts to steer or change Wilde's plans! Is that understood.”  
She nodded, almost thinking he was there with her, before responding, “Yes sir.”  
“Good. When you get back to your apartment, you will have a package awaiting with any important docs you might need. Discharge files, leads on certain hidden agendas and the such. And lastly, Hopps...” The final words coming out more of a growl. “Do not fraternize with the target. He is your assignment, not your best friend, not your family, not your future boyfriend. Get in, get your intel, report and get out. You have two weeks here Hopps. Don't mess it up!”  
She started sputtering, trying to find words to speak.  
“Hopps! Am I clear!?”  
“Y-Yes sir!”  
A snort. “Good.” There was a click and call ended.

 

 

Nick watched from the window as the bunny had quickly left from the gated community and out of sight. He sighed a bit, not knowing how to feel at the moment but if there were any doubts, he only knew of one person that could clear most of them.  
Sitting back down on his desk, he picked up his phone and pressed a single button on speed dial. The phone rang, with a second later, the call was answered.  
“This is Honey.” said a smooth voice.  
“Honey, it's Wilde. I need you to check up on a mammal on me. First name Judith, middle Laverne, last Hopps.”


	2. Wilde Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick intro into the workings of Wilde Manor and what each character means to the Prey Master. Maybe the title was redundant. Or maybe it has more meaning then what it entails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but these kind of stories are a bit overwhelming especially when trying to nail the actual plot first before the smut. So no smut in this chapter, but guaranteed next. See bottom for more notes.  
> (Mind the Errors) >

The Prey Master Wilde Manor

 

“Honey its me, I need you to look up a mammal of Interest. First name Judith, last name, Hopps.”  
“Oh hello to you too, Wilde! I’m fine thank you for asking! I hope your having a wonderful day too… jackass!” came the loud snarky voice at the other end.  
Wilde had to push his ears away from the loud voice coming from Honey through the lines. Oh, that’s right, he had not spoken to her in the last month. Sighing loudly, he quickly apologized.  
“I’m truly sorry Honey, I really am but I have been a busy fox…”  
“Doing what?” half yelled the Honey Badger on the other side. “Last I check, you only handle parts of your companies and finances. The rest is up to your little play things and your real work at your office...”  
“...Trying to keep off the pawful of annoying businesses that want to try and ruin Zootopia with ill intentions.” He finished.  
“…”  
“…”  
“… what was the name again?” she answered with a small sigh.  
“Thank you. Again, First name, Judith, last name, Hopps. Middle, Laverne. Species, bunny, age 24 and all around cute little thing.”  
There was typing heard at the other end before a few bings followed.  
“Let’s see… Born May 12, 1992, in Tri-Burrowls; top scores in all classes… has valedictorian … “  
“Anything that might be off-site?”  
The Honey badger at the other end hummed.  
“There is something here saying she is undercover but for what, doesn’t specify.” She paused. “Is she in your house?”  
“She applied to work as one of my maids, I gave her a job as bodyguard.”  
“… Your are the most idiotic fox I have met.”  
“And yet you have slept with him on multiple occasions.” He perked, grinning like said idiot.  
“Twice!”  
“In the last two months!”  
“…’sigh’…. Why did you hire her again?”  
“Well for one thing, that bunny managed to hustle me good. She played the whole… ‘unappreciated, no one wants a bunny for an officer’ act and she actually seemed to know her stuff.”  
“Any reason why she is under cover?”  
“Not sure yet, but most likely word got around to Bogo or the higher ups that the big businesses are coming to visit me by weeks end.”  
“And?”  
“And… and they want to try 'persuading' me on partnering up. If I do not join, I will have 3 of the largest corporations from this side of the continent painting giant targets on my tail.”  
“And if you do?” she asked, a bit hesitantly.  
“Zootopia falls. And… I can’t live with my life knowing that there are those out there whom would put profits over daily lives of mammals here. My family have worked with prey and predator for 8 generations so that we can maintain the interests of Zootopia. We have let little slips here and there but if they try to get one of the most famous and beloved cities in the world under control, a control that involves Prey over Predator, they could very well ruin what is left of peace between predator and prey.”  
There was a moment of silence before Honey answered on the other side with a groan.  
“What the hell you get into this time Wilde? And when did you become so damn noble? Don’t answer that. It was rhetorical and we both know you care for everyone.” she sounded defeated but from trying to understand what he was doing. “You always have some claws in the fate of Zootopia.”  
“Fate is a bitch, my friend. You and I both know we only deal with the cards we are dealt with…”  
“While underneath the table, a loaded handgun is pointing at you to see if you play fair…” she continued.  
“Because I am a fox.” He finished.

They both stayed silent before Honey responded with a bit of clarity in her voice.  
“What you gonna do with the rabbit?”  
“Bunny.” he corrected. “Whatever!” was her response. “What you gonna do with her?” Nick sighed.  
“As far as I know, she is just doing her job. She is going to be reporting to her chief. If and when she will actually join the conversations is yet to be said. As for now, I know that she will try to stay by my side as much as possible.”  
“Will you let her? She gets too close, she might expose something nasty on you.”  
He shrugged as if she was in the same room as him.  
“Nothing the world dosen’t already know. Maybe with the relations I have with Mr. Big in Tundratown but that might be it.”  
Honey was heard through the phone scratching something on her desk.  
“That dosen’t concern you at all? Your already on thin ice with him as is… no pun intended.”  
“Not in the slightest,” Wilde answered quickly. “Bogo and other chiefs in Zootopia know not to touch or mess with Mr. Big or his associates across Zootopia. They know he ain’t no saint but he does play fair on certain levels. He is mostly a business mobster, the others might be a bit more of cartel and all that but they never go above and beyond mayhem and violence, which is why I am meeting with him. Maybe if things go south with the others coming by weeks end, he might be able to support me.”  
“Even if he does Wilde, its still you three against business giants.” There was no response but Honey could practically hear the grin coming from Wilde’s mouth. “You have a plan?”  
“I’ll run it by you after I meet with Big and any other associates he might have. Send me any other info you got on 'Hopps' if you can. I want to make sure she at least knows what she is into.”  
“Will do.”  
“Thanks Honey…” he paused. “And for what is worth, I am sorry. If you want, we can catch up… for old times sake.”  
There was silence for a moment, the claw of the honey badger could be heard tapping on the desk.  
“I’ll think about it…”  
Wilde has heard those words before and he knew that meant ‘no’. He always had to sweeten the deal.  
“I’ll… throw in money for new equipment and a date night at a fancy dinner.”  
‘Damn’ was softly heard away from the phone. He got her.  
“Yes?”  
“Yes…but only because I need some new gear here!” she said defensively.  
“Sure Honey. What ever you want. Ill schedule something… after this week. Though if you can also run a quick check of my security, please. I want to make sure we don't get really early unwanted visitors.”  
“Got it.” He watched as his computer switched to the 20 or so cameras surrounding his house, along with the fences and alarms that inhabited his mansion. The computer screen would flicker back and forth between areas, including jumping to coded pages and more. The fast typing was easily heard through the phone that would make most computers geeks and hackers envious.  
After a full minute of intense and near nauseating flashes of his screen, Wilde saw a green bar with the words 'Armed and Secured.'  
“Alright everything is good on my end. Your security is up to date. No glitches, alarms are all set and the house is secured.”

“Thanks Honey. Not sure with how the hell this week will end but I know that it won’t be pretty and neither will I.”  
The Honey badger snorted before giving a harsh laugh.  
“That’s what your worried about? Nick, I have seen you at your worst and your ugliest and those where the times I did sleep with you. And besides, it doesn’t take a million bucks to look good.”  
“My father would have said otherwise.”  
“Right and you take after your father so well?” she scoffed. “Alright Wilde, I’ll send what I can but I am holding you up to your neck with that dinner… err new equipment.” She realized her mistake and quickly shouted a ‘Bye!’ before hanging up.  
Nick chuckled and put down the phone. There was never more of a reliable mammal than Honey. That beautiful Honey badger was the only few predators he loves(and makes love to still) and one of the fewer ones he trusts with his heart and life.  
She more or less landed as one of those ‘Insane Ex-Girlfriends’ categories, but instead of ex, it was best friends with benefits that you only see once in a blue moon, and ‘Insane’ being she is a conspirator. Both qualities made her loveable and a perfect informant.  
A soft ‘ping’ was heard on his computer and he saw a few files pop up. Leaning in, he opened them up and saw very little of interests of the bunny. Born raised Tri-burrowls, mother Bonnie Hopps, father Stu Hopps… siblings…. Holy Shit! 275!  
“That poor woman.” He said to himself. But he couldn’t really blame them. Rabbits were good at multiplying but they must have been a really, really busy couple. “Damn horny bunnies are going to ruin us all.” Then he thought. “Well, maybe we can get more cute ones like Judy.”  
Reading on, he saw that she had some files on the force. So… she was enrolled for a week, before just being removed. None of the work stated she was fired or let go, but she wasn’t on the normal roll call either. So, what Honey said was true and that she was either off-site or undercover. Either way, he saw this as a sweet little challenge and took it with glee. Maybe he could convince Judy to leave the ZPD, convincing her she could have it better here, thereby showing up Bogo and making him more pissy than usual. Heck, it wouldn’t be the first time he had butted heads with the bull, so to speak.  
The many times he does go out in public, he has sped past the limits in his sports cars, caused traffic jams with his mere presence(causing hassles for the cops to get anywhere or to make way for others) and even once managed to make two of his officers laugh so hard, that they didn’t report him or fine him, causing the Chief to loose his shit.  
No, if Wilde was going to keep Judy, he was going to have to earn her trust and keep it quiet on what he knows about her. Not only that but find some way to get her to reveal herself to him on her own terms. He would have to wait on that.  
For now though, he had to figure out what the hell he was going to be weeks end. The Bigs are coming and not the friendly Bigs like Mr. Big. The shrew even knew that they were an evil corrupted bunch and that they would try to corrupt Zootopia or even ruin it. He was hoping that Mr. Big as well as the few other mobsters in Zootopia would help him deal with the corporations.

Political wise, current Mayor Lionheart was corrupted already, he was allowing corporations to start working on certain areas in Zootopia. There was no sense in trying to talk to him out of it, nor buy him out. Wilde was rich but he didn’t want to spend money on a lost cause.  
He might have to turn to his assistant… and his greatest friend ever, Dawn Bellweather. The beautiful little sheep was his hope that the runner up against Mayor Lionheart, Ms. Swington, would hopefully be a better candidate and one whom would actually listen to the Zootopian cause. Maybe if he could invite both of them over, have Dawn try to convince her, it could work and that in itself would save Zootopia.

His stomach rumbled that matched a bear's growl and he knew that was a sign of a long day. He stretched out on his chair, flashing his sharp teeth to the world before standing up from his chair and making his way out of the room.  
Pros about being rich, your kitchen is always filled with food everyday with a variety that extended even most modern homes. From fruits, to vegetables, fried, or fat free, bugs or fish, it was always stocked because carrying for 10 maids(plus two children and one on the way) you need to keep them happy as well as yourself.  
Cons, he has to walk to the kitchen. The mansion had about 30 rooms and almost 30,000 feet of walking through out the whole place. The kitchen was down a hallway, down the flight of stairs and then turning to left to a large kitchen that any animal could working in. Sure he could have one of the maids bring it. But as his father had always told him, ‘Laziness turns to greed, greed turns to anger and anger leads to savagery. Always be the better mammals by pushing that extra step.’

Perk… walking lead to cardio, cardio lead to staying in shape and staying in shape lead to amazing stamina when it comes to being in bed with another mammal. Also, he preferred to walk around his house, see to the girls and their daily duties, makes sure that they are both satisfied and happy.  
Walking out of his office, he came through the hallway which lead to a railing where the first to pass in his eyes, was a little gray mouse, Ms. Squeaky. The smallest one of the bunch, she more or less cleaned areas where others couldn’t reach; like in the corners, tight areas or dealt with small maintenance in difficult spots the others might not reach.  
The little mouse was actually very caring and put in a lot into her work. Trying to never miss a spot or going for hard to reach areas. “Master Wilde.” She said in a pleasant tone, humming along as she cleaned the railings of the hallway.  
Nick gave a courteous nod.  
“Ms. Squeaky. How are things?”  
The mouse in the maid uniform gave a small shrug.  
“Same as usual. You know me, hard working but casual about it.”  
“Hard working and… you never take a day off.” commented Nick with a small chuckle. “Seriously, you haven't stopped working since two months ago. Surely you want to take a day off?”  
“No need,” quipped the mouse, giving a little twirl as she brushed on. “When not everyday feels like a workday. Just little choirs here and there?”  
“No, I guess not.” He said in a gentle smile. Ms. Squeaky curtsies before continuing on with her harmonious tone. 

He moved on from there and made his way from the hallway, making his way towards the stairs. The maids worked towards every inch of the house and yet, he cared little for the dust or the details because he had given them all a home, an amazing pay, and simple life style. Each made had their own story that gave him a reason to be hired.  
Ms. Squeaky, a 34 year old, had come from a poor family, practically living underground. He was working with Honey when she introduced her family of 50 something mice and the harsh living conditions. Ms. Squeaky helped Honey keep her equipment clean from getting dusted over. He immediately took her in and gave her money to help her family find a decent home. After which, she took the job with vigorous attitude and sent most of her money to her family, since she already lived here. However, they opted out in staying in the mansion for not wanting to impose any further. No children or mates with her yet. 

Moving on, he went through the halls, passing some windows that lead outside, his gaze sought out on the gardens of his home where a zebra wearing a sun hat, work clothes matted in dirt whom currently on her knees tending to some flowers planted on the sides.  
Zakora, a 29 year old zebra with the wisdom of a 60 year old whom was the house part-time gardener, part-time nurse, and all around wisdom sought, mammal. She in fact was not a Zootopian born mammal, let alone was from this side of the continent. She was born and raised in a different part of the world that Wilde honestly had a hard time pronouncing, even when he tried to ‘Zoogle’ it. Either way, she came to Zootopia to try and study in Zootopia schools. However, she needed a job right away.  
Wilde had placed an add for a 'gardener wanted'. About 20 came for the position but Zakora more or less stood out from the rest. She was raised in some of the harshest environments in her country. Savannahs, desert and so on. Coming from a small village, it is one of the few that can speak in 'Common language', so she had little difficulty in understanding or speaking to anyone. What made Wilde choose her was that not only did she understand how to work in various environments but has knowledge in natural medicines.  
Her degree of choice was for Modern Health. Wilde thinks she would just waste her time going to a school, seeing as how she has been accreted the skills to fix a mammals body just with the ingredients in the garden. A few wild plants not native to Zootopia filled his lawn and the most exotic ones there are from her own seeds she had planted when he took her on just two years prior.

 

Moving down the stairs, he saw Marsy Pialia, a light brown Koala, currently finishing the last of her duties of polishing the furniture. As she let out a yawn, she was startled by the arrival of Nick.  
“Oh, hello Nicky. I'm just about done here.”  
Nick nodded.  
“Looks good Marsy. Trading shifts now with Rosey?”  
She shook her head.  
“No, that was yesterday. Today is Stella Luna's turn.”  
“Ah. Well then, have a 'Good Night' err… 'After Noon', then.”  
The Koala waved him off, yawing once more.  
“Nighty Night, Little Nicky.”  
He growled at the name and that caused the Koala to giggle before heading upstairs. She was the one that pesters him with that nick name, though it makes no sense since she was 5 years younger than him and almost two feet shorter than him.  
The Koala was a street raised kid, living on the border of Happytown. Not a nice way to live but she had survived that way for her whole life. Her Mother was dead when she was 12, her father bailed when she was 5 and she grew up thinking that the world was out to get her. Funny thing is, she struggled for a time but she was a good kid and found that good things come for those who wait. She always had a meal in her belly, she would always find a warm place at night to sleep in and she never took things for granted. When Nick saw how she helped the homeless, despite being homeless herself, Nick offered her a chance at a better life.  
Now, she worked for one of the richest mammals on this side of the continent. She had a room of her own, meals when she wanted, slept when she needed to, got proper education and now wanted to start a business for helping troubled kids and runaways in Happytown. There was no shortish to what she believed would be solace to her life. He had even helped her gain a family here and that was a treasure above others.  
Nick walked on, finally arriving at the kitchen where he saw a tan colored kangaroo, 'bouncing' around the large kitchen area, going from one side to the other, preparing the meals for the house.  
Kyiga was the house cooker and a great one at that. No amount of 5 star restaurants could come close to this 'Doe's' cooking. She could cook anything with anything and make it taste amazing. From soups and salads, to sweets and delis, vegan and non-vegan. Wilde being the only carnivore around, she made his dishes off to the side, before or after the others have eaten. He didn't like the others to see his food nor cause some discomfort around them. When the times come to all eat together, he ate strictly vegan food, otherwise his simple taste was only fish and certain bugs. Even then was it only in small samplings or small doses.

“Wilde!” she called out, her back still turned to him.  
He winced at her… oh so motherly voice. She was not the oldest of the bunch but she did act motherly to everyone. Her purpose in this house was to make sure everyone was fed, everyone has the proper diets, nutrients, etc, and to make sure that there was always food in the fridges. All four fridges as she cooks for everyone, for every meal of the day to food for the next. Since she is in the kitchen almost non-stop, she practically runs the joint to the point where anyone coming in and all, must go through her.  
One of the things no one in the house ever does is try to sneak a snack out of the kitchen or leave the kitchen without a proper meal. That means eating out is not an option.

“Yes, Kyiga?” he asked a bit hesitantly.  
“Are you ready for lunch?” she asked. Her back was to him, mixing a heavy pot of soup. “I know you haven't eaten yet so you must be hungry.” Again, she is motherly to everyone but sometimes she goes a bit overboard and takes charge of it by knowing what is best for everyone.  
At 35 years of age, she feeds 13 mammals… including herself and her future 'joey', with each meal being completely to that species standards. Nothing seemed to complicated nor was anything simple for her.  
If it was to be a simple salad for anyone, it would be a grand salad that had cheese, tomatoes, dressing and more. If it was a snack for someone, she wouldn't give them a cookie. It would be a set of cookies on a platter with milk, a fruit on the side and applesauce to go with it.  
Nick's case was protein, with some iron and carbs. A good meal from her was a sandwich with a layer of tuna and scattered bits of crispy bugs ontop. When it came to dinners, Salmon tended to go nicely with hummus and a side of vegatables or a bug-burger that was not fried but grilled with a layers of added on delicacies. 

And no one ever, ever, Ever… complained about her food. 

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, I am ready. That is why I am here for, Kyiga.” he answered, making his way to her.  
“And are you going to head back up?” She knew that he would. He never ate down here unless it was dinner and even then when his food contained meat, he didn't like the idea of eating in front of the others. Despite them saying they are 'okay with it', he was not. He was never 'okay' because he cared to much to let them be uncomfortable around him.  
“Yeah… I do… I got some work to finish up.”  
The doe snorted before hoping away from the stove and to the microwave. One of the microwaves. He had 4. 

Pulling out a small tray, she hopped back over to him and presented him a bowl of friend rice and sushi with steamed(was steamed) vegatables. He took the tray, his mouth almost watering at the meal before him, he licked his chops and gave her a big smile.  
“Thank Kyiga, you always know how to please this fox.”  
She gave a small snort before turning back.  
“Yeah, well 'this' fox wouldn't be alive if he didn't have a certain someone to keep him fed. You would end up starving without your maids.”  
“First off, your not maids, second off, I can cook!”  
“Cereal doesn’t count, 'Wilde'. Gods, being the second one to be hired by you, the first thing that I see is that you only been eating cereal since your folks retired 12 years back, I can't image how you survived without them.”

“Of course I could have, you have just never seen me cook!” he countered. He moved to one of the drawers, picking out a fork before loudly eating on his way out. “I armf em exerent kook!” he said with food in his mouth.  
“Neither do Waffles count!” 

 

Gods was that 'doe' ever on a short stick…. But that is why he loves her. She would deal with his crap, like any mother would. She would force feed him if he wasn't compliant, like any mother would. She has stood over him, even threaten to call his mother if he ever truly misbehaved… like any mother would.  
But she cared… she cared like a mother would. And so everyone also cared about him. When he was sad, they would comfort him, when he was distress, they would soothe him. When he knew that their might be a difficult situation, he knew that they would be there to help him. The same was with them. When a family had pass, he would make the funeral as beautiful as possible. When they stressed for the money that they were short on, he would make sure they would be set for life. When an injury took place, he would pay top doctor to have them healed.

He cared for each and every one of them. He lives for them. He lives for all of them. For all of Zootopia. His family started centuries back, on the fundamentals on harmony and co-existence. With predator and prey and other species that occupied the world. From the simplest mouse to the hardest working elephant, his family ensured that before 'Business took place', 'Family and friends' come first. 

In Zootopia, Where Anyone Can be Anything, he was Nick Wilde and was going to keep it save and true, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so again sorry it took so long but just to put this out there, this isnt the only sight I work on stories. Just this one alone i have 3 that i work on. My other sites include Sofurry and Fimfiction(My Little Pony fanfics) Sofurry has two in works while Fimfiction has 4. Not to mention to off site commissions i working on.  
> Anyhow, yeah this is not dead, not for a while. And i even plan to do side stories for each of the maids. Now how far it will go, I wont know, but know that it takes anywhere from 2 to 4 weeks for each chapter so hang in there! 
> 
>  
> 
> For those whom wish to see my MLP stories here is the Link! (http://www.fimfiction.net/user/Little_Draco)  
> For those whom wish to see other furry works since my humble beginnings, here is this Link! (https://heartless-dragon.sofurry.com/)


	3. The Wilde Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy has entered the home fully and awaits for her new job. However, a bit of history is to be shed by her new employer. Something dark? Something odd? Or something she would never suspect?

Zootopia: The Prey Master  
Wilde Side

 

One thing he grew on principle was, second chances mattered, and everyone can change or save a life with it. If a mammal gave a fox a second chance to turn the other way, then the world could be a happier place. If Nick Wilde gave other mammals a second chance at life, then why not do it with his fortune?  
He could only count the number of times he has invested some money into a mammal whom deserved a second chance and managed to succeed in life. But only few had actually risen beyond expectations. Once such success has to be the only one that took the world by storm eight years back and they have left a huge impact that shattered everyones ears and replaced them with love and joy.  
A young mammal that went by Belleza Gacela otherwise known as….

“Master Wilde?” came Alina's sweet voice came through. “Ms. Judy has returned.”  
Nick stopped the reading the text he had before him on the phone and smiled towards her.  
“Thank you Alina. You mind prepping her room and I will be there shortly to show her.” A simple nod and she was gone.

 

The door reopened to Judy whom still looked a little in awe at where she was. She came in with a simple suitcase.  
“Everything sorted out?” he asked.  
She nodded with almost glee.  
“Yep! Though I can't thank you enough for allowing me to stay here, I cant imagine what it would be just to rent a room here.”  
“Think nothing of it,” he spoke with a gentle smile. “All whom work for me know of my kindness. If anything, just knowing that I have you as a bodyguard makes worth the extra mouth to feed.” He then noticed her only luggage was a single suitcase. “Is that all you had on you?”  
She gave a small nod.  
“Its the only thing I could carry with me in the small apartments. Not to mention my room was only 10 x 5 feet.”  
He lifted an eyebrow. “You sure it wasn't a shoebox? I know elephant with feet that big.”  
Judy laughed at that and Nick gave a grin.  
“Yeah, well I am used to small spaces. Having to share a room with a lot of siblings, you get used to it.”  
“Must have been very crowded.” He dared not mention what he knew of her.  
“Like you wouldn't believe.” ‘Oh, I probably would.’  
“Well then, lets go show you are living quarters shall we, then will get to the tour of the house. Shall we?” An enthusiastic nod and a small hop brought him a smile that she never had experienced from a predator before, let alone a fox.

Both left the room from his office and walked towards a hallway. As they walked, he began his talk.  
“So my job really only requires me to leave the house for only two or three days out of the week to visit my office in the central city, nothing more. Not to say I have it so big that I could stay but I prefer to go and visit my companies in Sahara Square. You will accompany as mostly to keep others away from me, such as Paparazzi, journalist, an over enthusiastic fan, and the occasional maniac.”  
“Uh, you get those often?” she questioned, her nose twitching at the sudden thought.  
“You'd be surprised how often mammals hate the idea of foxes being richer than them.”  
“You told me that before,”  
“And you wouldn't be surprised that other companies hate me trying to expose them for all their misdeeds. Let alone that as a fox, I am conniving, sly, sneaky and always suspicious.”  
Judy would have made a remark on the fact that she was raised to believe that about foxes but she kept that part to herself. They were passing a multitude of doors and each one carried a name on each door. She assumed it belonged to the maids. They ended up at a door near the end of the hallway where a nameless header awaited her.  
“Don't worry,” he assured. “Your name will be on there later, but for now, this is entirely…” he opened the door. “Your room.”  
And what a room it was. Her ears dropped, her mouth dropped, her face was in complete awe. The fact that it was made for mammals her size still was astoundingly large for even her standards. Just where she was standing, she could easily tell this was fives times the size of her little apartment, if not more. She could easily fit forty or fifty of her siblings in here. There was a bed, suited for animals way bigger than her. Wolves, tigers, small bear? In end of the bed at the wall was a TV, as big as the door was tall hung.  
The massive wardrobe, could have been considered a walk-in closet for her. She had a dresser with a large mirror, a window that showed the world outside with a small ledge to view upon. The other wall held a large bathroom. Even from here, she saw that the bath looked like a large jacuzzi for her with a shower stand at the next end.  
It took her moments to find a way of speaking, though Wilde spoke first.  
“I know its a bit bigger than your used to, but this is the smallest one that would be beneficial for you.” He leaned down towards her right ear. “I hope it fits to your liking.”  
A spread of red heat moved through her cheeks and her face flushed. His voice tickled her ears and her body felt like warm butter as the tickle of his breath touched her ears. It took her all self-control not to jump away from him. Trying not to let it show(but failing miserably) she spoke to him.  
“N-N-no, this is actually, beyond… big. More big than… big… very big.”  
Despite her back towards him, she could hear his grin and she didn't know if to hate it or not. Either way, he moved a bit past her to show her more of the room.  
“Now, as I said you'll only really come with me to my office in the city but other than that, you have free roam here.”  
She paused.  
“Wait, just a few days out? What would I do every other day?”  
Nick shrugged.  
“Up to you. You could go out in the town if you like, go practice outside, explore the mansion a bit more, whatever you like. There is a small training course I had used for archery but you could use it as a range of sorts or maybe have your own little place for improving your skills.”  
She cocked her head a bit to the side.  
“So your paying me… for just a few days to be your body guard? That seems like a waste.” She was instantly regretful of her words and tried to sputter a response. Nick waved a paw, reassuring her.  
“No, I get it. You feel that you would be nothing here or that you lack some purpose here in the meantime. But as I told you before, I don't have slaves, or bodyguards or servants and what not. I have family here and whether they work or not is up to them. Obviously, some work needs to be put into this place but I don't ask for anything else. Most of the time, you will see the maids err… the girls working, because they feel an obligation to do so. I gave them homes, I gave them money for their families and I don't expect anything back.  
“My heart is not to treat them like commoners or workers. I want those whom didn't get a chance to do something with their lives, to get something from it. Yes, they could go to any school or get any job they want, I'll pay for it to happen but, most find their lives content here. Your not here forever Judy; your just here until you can get back on your feet. Whether its to training more and getting back to the ZPD or staying here to be my guard, either way its up to you.”

He then walked towards her window. How she didn't see that it was an actual walkout window completely missed her. Two steps had been placed. She followed behind, watching as he opened up the window and showed her a beautiful site. The front of the mansion faced a driveway before leading to road that lead to the heart of Zootopia. The back end where her room faced showed a large garden and then the side of jungle district of Zootopia. She got a beautiful view from here and could see a little into the sea. What made this impressive if she hadn’t taken the job that she was offered.  
“You know, my parents left this all to me at age 20.” She looked up at him, seeing his eyes graze over the area around them. “I thought they were crazy at first, leaving a multi-billion zollar home and set of industries to me. I thought I would screw it up, I thought I would sink our family down into the hole but… it never happened. It never comes close.”  
He then pulled back in and she followed suite. He pulled out his phone and with a flick of it, the large T.V. in her room turned on to a larger version of his phone screen onto the big screen. She had to step back to really see the big picture.  
What was a screen filled with standard apps and such changed with a few taps on his phone. A picture came up, one that had Judy’s ear shoot up and a small, warm smile, came to her. It was a picture of three foxes in a single frame. She knew that this was his family. A large, dare she say, handsome fox stood towards the left in a nice suit. Even now, she saw where Nick got all of his looks from as well as his figure from. The male held a vixen next to him, Nick’s mother, where Judy felt honestly saying that she was beautiful. Though to be fair, it was odd knowing that this beautiful vixen was the picture you see in all those…. Fancy magazines of perfect shape. Just looking at her body made her feel inadequate for she was the most slender, not to skinny but neither showing pudge or fat. Nick deffenitely inherited her green eyes though.  
Lastly, was Nick… a young Nick at that. One whom looks no older than nine or ten. He was smiling brightly, being held by his equally happy family in a grass area. It made her smile grow all the more as she saw it. After a few moments of staring at it, Nick gave a small, sigh.  
“It turns out… I don’t really need to worry about the companies.”  
That snapped her out of the gaze of the picture. She turned to him, where he kept his eyes on the picture for a few moments before he flipped through his phone.  
The next picture was a sketching, something of a time long before. It was of a castle but in it, held two unique figures in the frame. The details were a bit hazy, but they were distinguished as foxes, judging by the tails and ears.  
“This is where my family history begins. Long before Zootopia was even a concept.”  
Judy loved history, especially if it was the history of Zootopia but the fact that there was even more history before that intrigued her.  
“I am not sure how much of… fox history you know of?”  
Judy legitimately tried to recall any and all memory of foxes… that didn’t involve prejudice and bigotry. Very little came to mind.  
“Sorry… but other than the negative of what I was raised with, all I know is that foxes worshipped ‘Karma’ and the old tales of ‘Robin Hood.’  
That seemed enough to make him smile.  
“That’s more than most would ever bother to say. And yet, that is fine with our history. Most mammals exaggerate or go beyond simple understandings of their history. Leaders or elders, turned into idols or faux gods. Stories that were spread around campfires turned to legends and adventures of grander. What my history is told, through truth and proof, unlike most.”  
Judy would have questioned it but Nick flipped the next page to a closer zoom of the now, detailed foxes. Sure enough, one of them was a vixen, dressed in a maiden outfit while the other was of a male fox dressed in… bandit clothing fitted with a bow on his back.  
“Is that…?” Judy began to ask.  
Nick nodded.  
“Yep,” he said, a bit gleefully. “Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Also… my many times ‘great grand’ somethings over. So, ancestors and such.” He paused then a family tree came out, starting with the very top of the two.  
“Our history… my family’s history… begins after they fell in love. They had three children, all whom followed their father’s footsteps so to speak. The morale remained the same however, ‘steal from the rich, give to the poor, but never be consumed by ‘vengeance and greed’. He made sure that if the world was to always be evil’, then it must be paid in some form. However, it wasn’t until the grand children of Zorro that things have changed. It was they whom had thought the idea of a place where mammals of all sorts would come together as one.”  
Judy felt her heart pounding at the implications. Surely he couldn’t mean that his ancestors had… created ‘Zootopia’, could he? As if to answer her question, another sketched picture was shown, but with more details.  
“My ancestors thought that by creating a ‘land where all could come’ and live together in harmony, than peace would soon follow.” The slide showed the foxes, along with other various animals surrounding them, both prey and predator. Near the center however, was a pair of foxes. It showed one of them… holding a shaking the hand of a rabbit and from it, other slides showed other natural pred and prey holding each other or showing signs of peace. “They all decided to put their hatred, their natural instincts to fight or kill and work to live under one name. One land where mammals of all kinds could live in peace and they all came together to call that land…”  
“Zootopia,” she finished, though astonishment left her.  
Nick gave her a genuine smile and nodded.  
“My ancestors built that bridge, it was just a matter of time for everyone to cross and reinforce it for others to cross too.” He then flipped more photos, showing the large part of a land where the sea met the land and the huge island that would be the future of Zootopia.  
“Not long after Zootopia, albeit a still early concept, was formed, my ancestors continued the great grandfather’s followings but, in a different set with a new motto.” A picture came to view with a lion and a zebra were dressed in suits. However, in the back, was a fox, another one of Nick’s ancestors she assumed.  
“It was Nikolia Wildest the 3rd…”  
“Wildest?” Judy asked, she somewhat scoffed. “Could that have been a longer version of your current last name?”  
Nick gave a small nod.  
“It was him that changed our name, not long into changing up the motto too. ‘From the rich, do we take. To the poor, they shall receive. To sake our name to and fro, we hide, sly, and watch, waiting for name to rise.’ The Wildes held that motto for many years, including now, but it wasn’t until my great grandfather, did he add one to it.”  
“And that is?” she asked.

“Never allow those far, see through your weakness.” He paused then added. “In a modern sense, ‘never let them see they get to you.’ The world… your enemies.” He then flicked another photo and began a slow slide show. Foxes in every picture but in the back or side while other mammals took the front. “My family has helped build Zootopia from the ground up but from the sides. Enough to start but not enough to be recognized. We literally took the word ‘sneaky’ and ‘sly’ that everyone loved to throw at foxes and throw it on their heads.”  
More and more photos shown, Judy saw that every larger company she knew of or heard of, all of them huge or out there, somehow Nick’s family, his ancestors were a part of it. Her heart hammered into her chest as she was reliving Zootopian history… but from a side no one have seen before. Almost all the best achievements, the biggest companies, the largest collaborations and more, were all started or created by his family… and they received no glory. They were not idolized or worshipped or made to gods… no. What his ancestors had done was use their ‘nature’ and stereotype that other mammals would throw at his ‘kind’ to build a beautiful and wonderful place for mammals to be part of something bigger. Few doubts ranged in her mind but… what little was to doubt was filled with photos and certain words set up into the mix.  
“Now we come to the last century,” he commented. He showed a picture of two, very early versions of the ZPD. An elephant, along with a mountain lion, stood front in center. To their sides, were predators and prey mixed to form a small unit of 10. Towards the far left though, was a fox, albeit too small to see. “My grandfather, Darius Wilde, helped create a Police force which included more predators into the mix. Not only that, but it also began with using ‘canines’ as trackers, ‘bears, lions and others’ as physical force members. The mix between the species, helped crime divisions in a high boost of finding criminals. Prey were adaptive to roughly any situation as predators ‘sniffed’ and ‘managed’ an area. Prey laid down a set pattern or rule, predators followed through with little errors or corrected them.”  
Judy felt so awed and so in disbelieve at all that was being shown to her. All that she was being given. Yet, there was more, there was more to it and she knew that… the only reason he was showing it to her, because it somehow may involve or… already did. She stayed silent this time, where a final photo was shown of Nick’s parents.  
“Now we come to my parents. What I am about to say about them however may come as a bit of a…” he paused as if trying to find the right words. What he said instead, surprised her more. “A side of where you think ‘that makes sense’ or… ‘your full of shit’ or ‘what the fuck’ scenario.” She jumped at his vulgar word use but… gave him an eased nod, hoping it was nothing to crazy or dangerous.  
Nick sighed and with it, showed Nick’s father… with… was that?  
“Oh what the buck!” was all she managed to say outloud and in total disbelieve. Nick couldn’t help but snort laugh at her lack of using a bad word but still managing to sound rude. He gave a shit-eating grin.  
His father was side by side, not in the back, not in the far side, but next to one of the most influential and probably richest mammal to creating one of the best pieces of technology today… Steve Jabs. He, a tall jack rabbit, standing next to the fox, though the photo was dated, roughly 20 years.  
“Yep,” he answered with a bit of a heavy emphasis on the ‘p’. “My father, and Steve Jabs, are the original creator of that little ‘bitten carrot’ logo you have on the back of your phone, as well as millions of others.”  
Judy’s ear shot a up.  
“How did you know that I had a…”  
“They made that phone in mind specifically for mammals, mammals that tended to reproduce in numbers. Rabbits mostly.”  
A small twinge of annoyance irked her.  
“So to assume that because I am a bunny that I would have…”  
“Don’t you?” he asked, a sly smile touching his muzzle. “Prove me wrong.” He challenged.  
Judy gave a glare at him, trying to call him out on it… but groaned and bowed her head. “Yeah I have one, though it shouldn’t be associated with just bunnies.”  
Nick gave a chuckle. “Sorry to say this, but that carrot is there for a reason.” The statement caused Judy to shoot her head up at him, where his grin remained. He gave a small shrug. “My father inspired the idea and wrote some of the programs, but Steve designed it for multiplying mammals.”  
“But they are great phones,” she began to counter. “Surely other mammals use it too!”  
Nick nodded, however he flipped his phone over to the back showing the ‘Lambsung Logo’ in the back of his phone. This caused Judy’s head to spin and she felt so horribly lost and confused.  
Nick turned to laugh and shook his head.  
“Don’t worry too much on it. Take it from me that the phone in my paws and the phone in yours, are similar in some areas. Software wise, your phone carries a bit of a better hardware that is monitored on a microsecond basis with a sophisticated yet simple operating system designed to be user friendly on multiple platforms across the world. Mine is just a bit more spread out when it comes down to the software, making it you have to do extra steps in order to achieve a few features.”  
“Basically, a Carrot phone is simplified and made to be handled easy while a Lambsung is meant to be basic and customizable on many platforms. The huge differences however is that Carrot phones are also made with cheaper materials so that they are easy to fix or replace but charge you ridiculous amounts of bucks to fix it, which could be done for half the cost.”  
Judy felt a bit angrier than before with this news and felt so annoyed that this was being told to her by the creator’s son, in a humors fashion. It made her wonder if it was purposely planned.  
Nick saw the judging eyes and sighed a bit heavily at knowing the coming question. “All of this was Steve’s plan, not my fathers. He only gets a part of the sales but never any real insight or knowledge of the workings of his ‘former’ co-conspirator’s work. Sly… not evil.” There was a bite in his tone and it left Judy with a sour taste in her mouth, feeling bad knowing she was already assuming something awful about her employer,(let alone her mission). Trying to move past it, she took on another subject.  
“What about your mom? She do something… amazing or how you said, ‘what the f-f- buck’… moment?”  
Nick’s attitude changed, and a smile appeared once more on his snout. “Your lack of proper profanity is rather cute, you know?”  
Judy bristled a bit, intending to let him hear her what she had to say on that word. “You know, its rude to call a bunny ‘cute’, especially from other mammals. Its demeaning.”  
“I never specifically called you ‘cute’,” he answered, his smile not wavering. “Though if I could call you ‘cute’, would you let me?”  
“Yes.” She answered immediately without thinking but then, realization struck her face as she realized what she had just said to him and quickly began to correct herself. “W-what I meant was that, ‘yes I mind’ and you can’t call me cute!” She paused. “Ever!”  
Nick kept his smile, which morphed into a grin but he shrugged. “Never say never, but I will respect your wishes. For now though, for my mother… ehh yeah, she might be another ‘W.T.F’ moment for you.”  
Judy sighed, preparing herself for something his family had done to make the world a better place.  
“Okay… lets see if I can handle this next segment. Though I swear if its anything like she created a hover car or a better piece of technology designed for ‘rabbits’ specifically, I’m gonna lose my mind.”  
Nick gave a small shake of his head.  
“Not specifically for ‘rabbits’ but rather, mammals of your… stature.”  
Her ears stood up and she was about to ask for elaboration when Nick flipped a photo, which showed Nick’s mom with… one of the mayors back then. Mayor Silverfang, a grey wolf, was in front of the office building with Nick’s mom, not to far of the side but in the mix with other mammals.  
“Actually, my mother created an idea for mammals of any size, could be allowed to work any kind of job, if it specifically suited for the job. You might know this as the ‘Mammal Inclusion Initiative.’ Though it was some 20 years back when she proposed it, it didn’t really catch on until Mayor Lionheart brought it out of an old archives.” A dark look passed over Nick, which made Judy see a different side to him almost instantly. “He discredited any involvement with my mom, insinuating that it was his idea. Back then, predators still had trouble maintaining power in corporations or some large roles, so Mayor Silverfang wasn’t a powerful mayor at the time and my mother’s plan were stored away. Lionfart however dug it up and decided to use it in his campaign, which is how he got the easy election over Swinton this time.” She saw him bare his teeth a bit and a small shudder ran down her spine.  
Was it… fear or excitement?  
Shaking his head, he gave an apologetic smile.  
“Sorry to be a bit down on the dumps for that, but that was one of my mother’s greatest achievements and they took that from her. Any time we wanted to try and call Lionheart out on it, we also knew that A. No one would believe a fox, and B. Some of our history would have to be revealed and how’d you think the world would understand if foxes were behind it all?”  
Judy thought about it realized… that it would have all crumbled, if not shattered at the fact that Zootopia was build on the sly, cunningness of foxes. They would have lived up to their name but it would have meant running the image Zootopia had created. Not to mention that they would need massive evidence to back it up, which she assumed they definitely had but, once more the stereotype of ‘foxes’ came to mind and how the whole of Zootopia would turn it into the largest ‘crime scheme’ in history. Still…  
“Well, I mean some of these companies have to… or will have to acknowledge that it was the ‘Wildes’ whom help build it all… right?”  
Nick gave a small snort. “My family may have helped but not for one second do you think that if we try to involve ourselves in any way, would they stab my family in the back.”  
“Any evidence that your family could have on them?” she asked, like a true detective.  
A flash of something came over Nick but it was quick that Judy felt it might have seen it as twitch. Nick followed it by a small nod.  
“We have every record over everything we have accomplished with signatures dating back five centuries. But that would mean having to reveal a hundred plus companies that might family has helped build… including how it was ‘foxes’ build Zootopia. Once more… it would lead to anarchy.” He sighed. “Its not worth the fall of an entire nation for one ‘misstep’ by not being included by a lousy mayor. To be quite honest though, my mother was just happy that it got included at all.”  
Judy gave a nod and saw the slide show had ended. That however didn’t end this presentation. There was still one fox that needed the attention.  
“And what of you? Where do you lie in history?”  
Nick didn’t answer right away. He stared into empty space before looking at her with a cool, calmed gaze that made her heart beat a bit faster.  
“My history, dear Judith… has been slow but I dare say, grand.”  
Cocking her head, she gave him a questionable look.  
“How?”

As if fate came to answer, his phone flashed and message was forwarded. Looking down, he quickly read the message and gave a small grin.  
“I think its best to show you. Come, she should be downstairs.”  
“She?” asked Judy, following the fox out the door.  
Nodding they made their way out and towards the entrance of the house. Passing the hallway, he continued his conversation.  
“Yes, she, though if you recognize her, I have no doubt. She is very popular and one of the most beautiful mammals out there. However, her success was jump started by me. After that, it was all her, though she claims that without me, there is no ‘her.’ I dare not agree to that sentiment, but I saw potential in her when no one else dared to reach out.”  
They made it to the front where the stairs were at. Judy however found to individuals at the bottom of the steps, one being his made, the other… a very tall doe who was face was covered by a large sun hat and an outfit most fitting her figure.  
“Now, to her millions of her fans, she only goes by one name, however, very few know of her actual name.”  
Her heart was beating faster, almost a mile a minute, for they slowly descended down the stairs. More and more details began to come on the doe. Those long horns, that perfect figure with a large waist size. That flashy style dress skirt.  
No… there was no way that it was ‘her’.  
Nick saw her tense body and facial features. He grinned his signature grin and although she was talking to the maid, Nick saw her clearer and better.  
“That name being… Belleza Gacela but you may know her as…”  
“Gazelle.” Judy whispered in disbelief.  
The said doe looked away from the maid and faced the two arrivals before removing her hat and showing off that beautiful face and with a smile to warm the hearts of many.  
“Hello Nicky, ‘Mi Amore’, I’ve come back.”


End file.
